


The 3pm Appointment

by Somerandomwoman



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomwoman/pseuds/Somerandomwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul has a visitor from the past, and things get a bit steamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3pm Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at a fic, so all comments gratefully received!

“Send in the next one.”  
Saul glanced briefly at his schedule – looked like it was a new client. He prepared his ‘best legal defence money can buy!’ face, but when the door opened, all he could do was raise a curious eyebrow.

“Hello, Ms-” Saul looked back at his diary, “Williams?”

———————————–

She hadn’t planned to go looking for him. Jimmy was gone, and she’d decided to let him go. He’d been playing fast and loose with the rules for too long and she knew if she stuck with him she’d go down too. She’d gone her own way, then moved back in to an established firm, and was nearly at the point of making partner. 

It was hard work, with late nights. And one night she’d come home, flopped back on the bed, and switched on the TV. And there he was. Jimmy.

Only this wasn’t Jimmy. It was Jimmy on steroids. More Jimmy than Jimmy. She had seen glimpses of this fast-talking, hyper-coloured character in Jimmy before, but mixed in with uncertainty and a whole lot of screw ups. This was someone different, someone who was in control. As she watched she realised she was becoming quite turned on.

She smiled to herself. It had been a while since she’d felt the rush of taking a risk. 

“Better call Saul, huh?” 

She dialled the number.

———————————————

Kim had used an alias when making the appointment just to see the surprise on his face, and he hadn’t disappointed. As he looked up from his diary she saw a small grin appear on the side of his face, and she felt a flutter in her stomach like she hadn’t felt in years.

Saul got up from his desk and moved around to where she was standing.

“Amber Williams, huh? Has Giselle St. Clair come out to play?” he said, arching an eyebrow at her. Something that sexy should probably be illegal, she thought, as she felt a jolt of adrenaline. His voice was deeper and huskier than she remembered. As she looked at him standing there he seemed more self assured, in control.

“No, I just wondered…” She leaned in and whispered across his ear, “what it would feel like to fuck Saul Goodman.”

Her words pierced through his protective layers and he took a step back, looking sideways at her. He couldn’t treat her like that, could he? He felt a pang of nostalgia as he remembered those moments from years ago, gently cupping her foot while painting her nails. That’s not how Saul Goodman treated women. But … if Saul Goodman was what she wanted, that’s what she’d get. He leaned back over his desk to the intercom.

“Hold my calls for the next hour.”

He slowly leaned back and looked at her earnestly, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Saul? Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He let out a breath as he slipped his jacket off and threw it over a chair. Kim flinched as he suddenly pulled her in with one arm and swept his desk clear with the other hand. Slick, she thought. Saul was a professional in more ways than one.

He sat on the edge of the desk with her between his legs, where she could feel his rock hardness pressed against her. He slid one hand down to her hip and grabbed her butt, her moan bringing a small grin of satisfaction to his face. Both hands then made short work of undressing her while he moved his mouth down her neck. Once she was naked he turned her around and lifted her on to the desk, laying her out ready for the requested fucking. 

Saul smirked as he looked down at her. Christ, she was better looking than he remembered. Kim heard a soft thump as he pushed his shoes off and undid his belt, letting his trousers fall. She was already glistening wet and he pulled her forward so her hips were at the edge of the desk. He teased her opening with his fingers before lining himself up, ready to enter her.

Kim gasped as he started to push inside. It had been a while since she’d had anyone as well-endowed as him, and the feeling of being stretched made her arch her back as a wave of pleasure hit. She slid her hands up his body, feeling his ribcage under the crisp shirt, and looped her legs around his butt, pulling him in. 

“Oh, Saul …” she moaned, as he started pumping. It was a hasty, insistent motion, thrusting in to her. He grabbed on to her hips to drive himself deeper, working in long, powerful strokes. She tilted up and clenched her fingers around the edge of the desk as he hit – ooh yeah, that was the spot. With a small smile he started making circles on her clit with his thumb and she stiffened underneath him.

“Jesus,” he puffed as he could feel her clench around him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her in as he spilled himself inside her. Kim let out a long, moaned “Saul . . ” as she felt the pleasure radiate from between her legs. He slipped from her and admired his work as he usually did, watching her melt into the desk. But then his expression hardened.

“Saul … God, that was amazing,’ she breathed, after regaining her composure.

He knew exactly what he should do now. ‘Another satisfied customer!’, he’d say, maybe pointing finger guns, then slapping her ass as she walked out. But all that came out was a choked, “Well, uh …” as he buckled his trousers back up.

He didn’t want it to be like this. Not with her.

Kim looked at him as she pulled her underwear back on. He wiped something from the corner of his eye.

“What is it?” she asked. He turned towards her and looked down, fidgeting. Kim knew she wasn’t talking to Saul now.

He kept his eyes on the floor.

“Can I kiss you . .” he looked up, eyes pleading, “like Jimmy?”

She stepped in and put her arms around his waist. “Yes,” she whispered.

He closed his eyes and ghosted his fingertips down the side of her face before leaning in, putting his lips on hers. It was soft and slow, like he was afraid she might shatter and disappear if he moved too hard. He pulled her in gently and deepened the kiss. His shoulders relaxed as for a moment he was ridded of the burden of having to hold up the entanglement of lies that made up his life now. 

He was kissing Kim. That thought repeated in his head. How was it that even with all his corruption he still had enough good karma for this to be happening? He remembered the couch at his old apartment again. They’d watched the cheesiest old movie, and he’d just been able to sit there with his arms around her. The one time in his life he’d been truly happy. But now he just had his empty couch in his empty apartment in his empty life. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up so bad. If only he’d been smarter he could have had her-

Kim brought her hand up to his cheek and opened her eyes when she felt something wet on her fingers.

He felt her flinch and quietly pulled away, their foreheads touching.

She saw tears in his eyes.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“Me too.”

He took her lips again, running his hands down her back, slowly guiding her across the room until they were lying on the couch. She pulled at his tie and undid his shirt, throwing off the bright red covering for the first time. Her hand moved across his chest and gradually down to the small of his back, the other entwined in his hair. He spread his palms across her shoulders, memorising every curve in her soft musculature. Their lips locked and unlocked, locked and unlocked. He moved his hands over her body, in awe that he could worship her warm softness again.

“Ohhhh Kim . . ”

They both jolted as the intercom buzzed. “Your next appointment is ready.”

Kim pulled away, leaving one hand on his chest.

“I’d better let you get back to work,” she said, as she got up and started dressing.

Jimmy sat up groggily like he’d just woken in a strange bed.

“Yeah.” He put his shirt back on and Saul came back to the surface. “Time is money!”

Kim turned to leave but Saul put a hand on her shoulder.

“Will I see you again?”

“Maybe,” she said, with an arch of her eyebrow. “If you play your cards right.” Then she turned, and walked out the door.


End file.
